Sailor Moon SC: Shattered Crystals
by Setsuna's Lover
Summary: NEW: 6th Chapter is up!Action starts in chap 6!My first fanfiction: With Hotaru, the only planet senshi left besides herself, Rinichibiusa inherets the throne and horrific problems too as well as Romance with the man in her dreams... RINIxOC please RR!
1. Moon One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of original Sailor moon characters, but I do own the original made up ones and all of the moon scouts. Also the main idea (what started the series/manga) rightfully belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, copyright and all—except the characters and plot I made…**_

**Prologue**

It's the 30th century and Neo-Queen Serenity rules and watches over Crystal Tokyo. Rini (Chibi-usa) is now sixteen years old. Her parents and all the scouts are gone on vacation. Her mother left her in charge while she was away, but of course Luna; Artemis; and Diana were left behind to make sure that Rini didn't screw anything up.

Moon One

Rini sat in one of the two large thrones in the great hall with Diana lying on her lap. Her once dark fuchsia hair had now become longer and a more beautiful extremely light sugar pink. She yawned as she stroked Diana's fur, and was becoming quite bored with the tedious work of watching over for her mother. She growled inside after picturing everyone enjoying a pleasant and exciting vacation—one that they were enjoying without her.

"Oh, why do I have to be left behind why they get to go and have all the fun?" Rini sighed.

"Princess, you don't even remember your mother saying 'It's a part of your training to be queen' do you?" Diana swished her tail as she spoke. Rini looked at her with a "oops I forgot" look upon her face.

"I thought so…" the lavender cat sighed.

"You are becoming more and more like your mother was when she was your age," another furry cat pawed down the great hallway. It was Luna, Diana's mother and Serena's former guardian.

"What's that supposed to mean Luna!" the sixteen year old scowled at the midnight black cat.

_I can't believe she is comparing me to my mother! But, am I really just like she was when she was sixteen?_ Rini's thoughts raced back and forth while images of her mother falling on her face and getting 30's on math homework, appeared in her mind.

"I suppose you are right," she responded and sighed.

"It is getting warm out princess, are you going to change so you don't overheat?" Diana nuzzled Rini. She was after all wearing a gown that felt like it weighed fifteen pounds. Rini smiled.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Diana," Rini stood up after Diana leapt off her lap and on to the floor. Rini and Diana started walking down the long grad hallway when Luna spoke up.

"Don't forget what your mother said about your choice of clothing while she's away!" Luna yelled from seven feet away.

"I won't," Rini rolled her eyes at Luna's words. She mumbled discontent underneath her breath as she waved bye to Luna.

"Why do I even bother advising Serenity's child, when I know the only cat she'll listen to is Diana, it is almost a lost cause." Luna padded off in the opposite direction.

Rini arrived in her room with a smile on her face. Diana noticed the smile and questioned it.

"What are you planning princess?" Diana leapt up onto Rini's plush, soft violet colored, queen sized bed.

"What? Where on earth did you get the idea I might be planning something?" Rini acted innocently— as if she didn't have any idea what Diana was referring to— as she meandered over to her large mahogany and oak wardrobe.

"Well, by the suspicious smile on your face, I would say you are planning something," the young cat's tiny canines peeked into few as she spoke to the teenager. After a long moment of silence, Diana sighed as she finally noticed that the girl hadn't even heard her. It was also possible that Rini purposely ignored what she had said and just continued to scour her wardrobe for an outfit.

"Oooh, found it!" Half of Rini's body disappeared into the large wardrobe for a few seconds and were accompanied by a couple of grunts—from dealing with heavy clothing in the way and not being able to see in the back off the wardrobe. This made Diana's ears perk up and a faint giggle to emanate from her throat.

"Ouch," Rini hit her head on the top of the wardrobe—which was at least two feet shorter than the growing princess—and almost fall over onto her rear end.

"You're quite amusing Princess," Diana giggled as Rini responded with a faint growl.

"Hurting yourself on accident because your parents will not get you a newer and taller wardrobe is not funny, and most certainly not my own fault." Rini clutched the clothes she planned to put on in her fists. She rubbed her head as she laid the clothes out on the bed, next to Diana, and pulled out a pair of high heels from the large drawer in the wardrobe. Diana sat up straight and sighed as she saw what Rini had picked out.

On the bed she had laid a summer-yellow sleeveless button-up suit coat top, a black laced bra/spaghetti strapped tank-top, and a black skirt, made of durable and nice fabric, that appeared to have a dark blue sheen to it in the light.

"Princess, I hate to say it," Diana started to speak when Rini interrupted her.

"Well, then don't say it," Rini undid her elegant dress and let it fall to the floor and gather in a large rumpely pile.

"But," Diana paused, "never mind."

Diana laid back down on the bed, and decided to not interfere with the choice of clothing that Rini had chosen to wear. Rini stepped out of the dress on the floor and walked over to a dresser that was placed next to her wardrobe. While she drifted over to the dresser she undid her strapless bra and threw it on the floor next to her feet. She bent over, her breasts hanging below her, and she opened the top-rightmost drawer—which contained nylons and socks. Rini grabbed a pair of nylons that were beige colored and meandered back to the bed.

She paused, and decided not to wear the nylons as she reached the half way point between the dresser and the bed. Rini decided she was too lazy to walk back over to the dresser to put the nylons away, so instead, she just turned around and threw them back into the open drawer. Fortunately, they made it into the open drawer—she was happy she didn't have to go and pick them up if she would have missed.

She grabbed the undershirt, from off the bed, and slipped it on over her head. Diana soon became bored and decided maybe she should take a nap, so, she closed her eyes. Rini noticed this and smiled softly. She then grabbed the skirt and slipped it on as well. Just as she was about to grab the over coat, something crashed—that sounded like a large clay pot smashing to the ground—outside the building. Diana was madly jolted awake by the sudden noise and Rini nearly yelped from surprise.

"Diana, was that one of the flower pots from outside?" Rini felt slightly panicked.

"I think it was, Princess," the cat responded.

"I think I'm going to go check just in case there…" Rini stopped, she didn't want to think of the possible things that could have caused the pot—if it was a pot—to crash. A shiver ran up her spine when she suddenly got the feeling that it wasn't good. She quickly snatched the coat top off the bed along with the heels she had put on the floor next to the bed.

"Come on Diana," Rini hurried out of her room and down the long hallway. While trying to go as fast as she could—without hurting her self in the process— she slipped on her high heels one at a time.

"Princess, be careful! You might hurt yourself while trying to run and put your shoes on at the same time!" Diana's words were ignored, mainly due to the fact that Rini had already done it successfully. The running duo was about to turn around the corner of a hallway when…

"Ahh!" Rini tripped over a different animal. That animal, unfortunately, happened to be Artemis—who was already hurting enough from running around trying to find the pair.

"Princess…" A low noise came from underneath Rini's stomach. Rini rolled over on her side to reveal a semi flattened, white cat mumbling who was about pain.

"Oh, my… I am so sorry Artemis!" Rini gave a hurried apology. Rini stood up and brushed the floor's dust off of her clothes.

"Urg…" Artemis stood on all four paws, "I have been looking all over for you two! You heard the noise right!" Rini thought Artemis looked a bit too panicked.

"Yes, why? We were about to go see what it was that caused it, when suddenly I fell on you," Rini explained. Diana's ears twitched as she listened in on the conversation between her father and the princess.

"You won't believe me but, it's…" Artemis paused as a grim look appeared on his face.

"Artemis what is it!" Rini pushed.

"Well, the noise," he paused once more before continuing, "the noise, it was caused by… Sailor Pluto!" Artemis' blue eyes stared at Rini waiting for her reaction.

A wave of panic, fear, and worry hit Rini like a lightning bolt that strikes the earth. Her mouth parted slightly and she was silent for a few seconds before she dashed off in the direction of the courtyard, with out saying anything.

_This isn't good. Why would Setsuna be here? Why, why did she cause the noise? Why aren't the others with her! WHY!_ Rini dreaded the worst.


	2. Moon Two

Moon Two

"Princess! Wait for me!" Diana padded after the sugar-pink haired girl, who now was officially gaining a large distance from the cat.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" the white cat with a golden crescent on his forehead ran after the two.

"Please…Oh please…" Rini gritted her teeth, "oh please don't let it be bad…" She arrived at the building's main entrance doors—which were actually quite large in size as compared to Rini's height—and shoved them open ferociously, with little effort at all. Rini was followed by the furry lavender cat. Following Diana was her father, who was lagging in speed nowadays.

Only a few hundred feet away from Rini was Sailor Pluto, the princess of Pluto and one of the outer senshi and her human name was Setsuna. Rini held her breath as she darted over to her long-time friend.

"Sailor Pluto!" Rini's eyes widened as she came closer to the older sailor senshi. She had noticed large wounds all over her friend's body, and that she was bleeding as well. She approached Setsuna and began to cry.

"Sailor Pluto, what…what happened to you?" Rini wrapped her arms around Setsuna's chest and pulled her closer to her. It was then that she noticed the senshi of time was holding something, which was squirming about in her arms, wrapped in a lavender cloth.

"Princess…" Sailor Pluto had hardly any energy to speak aloud, "I don't know…if I will… be able to ho…hold… on much longer…"

"What? Wha…what are you saying?" Rini's heart ached.

"Prin…cess… you need…to know…" the midnight black haired lady spoke faintly.

"Know what!" Rini tugged her friend's body closer to hers.

"That… everyone … is…is…" Setsuna breathed heavily. Once again the bundled object began squirming. Then suddenly, part of the blanket unwrapped and exposed its contents—a baby who looked very similar to the young princess's best friend, Hotaru.

Rini looked down and caught a glimpse of the child and almost screamed. If it was Hotaru, then that would mean that something incredibly bad had happened. After all, Hotaru rarely would use the power of the planet Saturn—for it would cost her her life and she cared about Rini's feelings deeply.

"SETSUNA! Tell me what happened! Please!" a rivers of tears began flowing from Rini's eyes as she bounced her gaze back and forth between Sailor Pluto and the baby.

"We… were… caught off guard. It was a nightmare, my young Lady… it … we," Setsuna paused to gather more energy to speak, "Serenity…Endymion… everyone tried to stop them…" She paused for a longer moment. Rini tried her best to comfort her dying friend even though she now knew that it wouldn't be long.

"Princess!" Artemis and Diana cried in unison. Rini looked behind herself.

"Tell… tell Luna. Tell someone to get the nurse… please," Rini sobbed as she begged the two cats. With that the cats were off to find Luna and to find help. Artemis lagged behind his youthful daughter but managed to keep up a good fast pace.

"Setsuna… tell me please… I need to know… what happened to everyone. Where's my mother and father… please Setsuna," Rini shook her friend softly.

"They… they… were destroyed… it was only me and Hotaru in the end," Setsuna pulled the child in her arms closer to her body. A tiny adorable face peered out of the fabric.

"W…wha…what!" Rini began to shake as she pictured her friends and family dying one right after the other.

"I told Hotaru not to use her power, but she had insisted…" Pluto caressed the child in her arms, "after saying…saying that she couldn't …let them reach you."

"…" Rini had fallen silent, more tears began to drip off her chin.

"Prin…cess… I cannot hold….on…any longer… take … the key…" Rini looked at Setsuna confusedly as the guardian of time spoke. Setsuna turned her head, Rini looked as well, and looked at the area where the Key of Time—her staff—had been. In it's place now was a small key, about the length of Rini's hand (bottom of palm to tip of middle finger). It had shimmered garnet but the shimmer quickly died.

Rini fixed her gaze back on Setsuna. She soon realized that her once mentor was now lying dead in her arms. Her mouth gaped and waterfalls released from her eyes.

"SETSUNA! SETSUNAAA!" Rini clenched her dead friend in her arms tightly as she began to rock back and forth—her heart had broken and she was now on an emotional roller coaster.


	3. Moon Three

Moon Three

After around 15 minutes of crying over her large loss—large in size of the loved ones she had lost (according to the now deceased Sailor Pluto)—she refocused her attention to the baby who had started to fuss about in the deceased arms of Setsuna. Rini set the body of her friend down on the ground gently, wiped away the tears from her own face, and gently picked up the baby.

She stood up, while holding the child and walked over to where the staff owed by Pluto had once lain. There was the item on a chain that looked very similar to the key that she herself had used to travel back in time for senshi training. The only thing was that it wasn't the same thing.

"What," she mumbled to herself underneath sniffles, "am I supposed to do now?" Rini picked up the key-like item and turned around to find that Setsuna had disappeared. Where her body had been laying, now a cloud of red garnet sparkles floated up into the air, she had completely disappeared.

"Setsuna!" Rini ran into the cloud of sparkling particles and started to cry again. She looked down at the now crying baby and she herself continued to cry.

"I…didn't say…goodbye…" Rini twirled her index finger in the baby's soft black hair and then started to walk back to the castle.

The baby Hotaru's soft and angelic eyelids became heavy and she slowly drifted into a state of peaceful sleep as Rini walked towards the old nursery in the castle. The room, she hoped, still had her old crib in it—which was only still around in case her mother and father wanted another child—as well as some baby blankets and old baby clothing.

Rini placed the baby in the crib, grabbed her old blanket off the top of the dresser, and placed it on the baby. She then chose the softest and fluffiest stuffed animal in the room and placed it next to the child. With red and swollen eyes from crying hard, the new— and young— queen of Crystal Tokyo walked out of the nursery. After gently closing the door behind her, Rini collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Why!" she began to cry again, unable to bring herself under a stable emotional control. She covered her face with her hands and cried into them, tears rolling down her neck and arms. Everything felt like a dream at the moment, unrealistic, no one person could lose that many loved ones in only a week's time. No one, that is, except her.

"Princess!" three voices yelled in unison at the distraught girl. Rini ignored the voices and just continued to cry. The three voices belonged to the only companions she had left, with the exception that the baby could be Hotaru and then she would have four companions left.

Diana pawed up to Rini, who felt as if she had run out of tears to cry, and nuzzled her with her face. Luna and Artemis joined their daughter in trying to cheer up the princess—even though they themselves were emotionally distraught too. Anything to cheer the girl up would be better than nothing at all.

_Somewhere Else In Crystal Tokyo…_

A young man lie silently on the grassy knoll just inside one of the few parks that were still present in Crystal Tokyo. His hair was longer than the average male's haircut. Let alone it seemed to shine gold constantly in the sun even though it was brown. His skin was a light golden tan in color, and his body was leanly muscular.

He stared at the sky, fixated on it and only it. Emotionally he longed for that _thing_ he felt was missing. What that _thing _was, he didn't even have a clue. Though, in his mind, thousands upon thousands of thoughts zoomed around. The main thought boldly stood out from the others, and was quite repetitive: _Who am I?_

His cold looking grey eyes looked at the sky searching for something, something that he couldn't see in the blue sky today—normally an amount of it or it's "shadow" could be seen, but not today—and that was the moon.


	4. Moon Four: Dream Phase One

Moon Four:

Dream Phase One

Rini was exhausted, she had been hit in the face with too much tragedy for the day. Her eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks were flush as well. She looked like a mess, an emotional wreck. It had gotten late so she had decided to check on the baby.

The princess knew now that the baby was Hotaru. To her dismay though, when she went to check on her, she was make a racket and fussing about in Rini's old crib. All three cats had been awakened by the child and were in the nursery before Rini. When Rini walked into the room, she was shocked—in a funny way—to see two of the three cat guardians doing something strange to make the child go back to sleep.

Artemis, on his own, was making funny faces and babyish noises to try to make the kid stop crying. Whereas Luna—the most motherly of them all—was actually licking the child and purring to see if that would calm her down. Neither of their tactics seemed to be working at all.

"What's going on!" the Princess plugged her right ear with an index finger as she yelled over the child's loud wailing. Diana had her ears plugged as well, after being a cat means you have more sensitive hearing than humans.

"I don't know! My parent's are trying to figure out!" Diana yelled over the crying.

"I can see that Diana! Artemis! Luna! What's going on!" Rini still plugged her ears.

"We don't know she won't stop crying! We've done everything!" Artemis responded to the princess who now had apparently inherited the kingdom.

"Well, we actually haven't tried everything! We have com to two final conclusions, either she's hungry or she's just had a night terror…" Luna sighed, her ears were now aching. Rini walked over to the crib, leaned over, and picked the fussing child up. _Should I sing to her? Maybe that might work… mother always said that when I cried as a baby and she had no clue why, she would sing to me… she also said it always worked. I wonder if it would work on her?_ The new Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo cradled the infant in her arms, walked over to the nearby rocking chair and sat down.

"Diana, bring me her blanket…please." She caressed the child's face as she began to sing a lullaby that she remembered her mother singing to her.

"Yes," Diana jumped into the crib and took hold of the lightweight baby-blanket in her mouth and jumped back out. She then swiftly carried the blanket over to where Rini was sitting.

"Thank you," Rini paused her singing for a moment as she reached down to grab the blanket and place it on top of baby Hotaru. After she had the baby coddled, she started to sing again.

"Mother moon…Mother moon, keep me safe in the night. Mother moon… Mother moon… Guard my sleep from dangers. Untold I will keep my dreams, for lost they would be if I should. Mother moon guard my dreams… Mother moon protect my peace…" it was a slow lullaby and by the time she finished, the baby had fallen back to sleep.

"Amazing" Artemis said loudly. Luna knocked him on the head and gave him a mean look.

"Ouch…" the white cat started to rub his head with one of his paws. It was then that Luna noticed that the new queen had started to cry again. Although, this time, it looked like a happy cry. After a few sniffles and after shedding some tears, Rini silenced. She looked down at Diana and whispered to her.

"Diana, go ask the maids or the cooks if we have any baby formula… I suspect we might not, but just to be sure please go and check," the teenager paused but soon started to talk again, "Uh… Luna, do you know what time it is?"

"Not really why?" the midnight black cat whispered in return.

"Well, I just thought it might be a good thing to see if we need new clothes… after all the clothes that mom," Rini paused after the word mom, "that mom kept, just might be out of fashion. Or worse not fit her."

"I will go check the clock in the next room. I'll be right back." Luna padded out of the room. Rini stood up again, walked back to the crib, and placed the young Hotaru back in it. She then walked over to the large pile of stuffed animals in the corner of the room and began rummaging through it. Artemis pawed up to her and tapped her on the back with one of his paws.

"Do you need any help?" Rini stopped for a minute and turned around.

"Well, I'm looking for that one stuffed animal that looked something like a bunny… but I can't remember if it was actually a bunny or not. All I remember is that I loved it to pieces and that it had a gigantic crescent moon on its belly. But, I can't seem to find it in this _massive_ pile of stuffed toys." Rini scratched her head trying to think of where else it could be.

"Did you check the closet?" Artemis pointed at the closed closet door. Rini looked up and over to the door.

"No, but I guess it doesn't hurt to look in there…" she stood up and walked over to the closet and opened the door. After turning on the light in the closet, she decided to start peeking inside of the many labeled containers.

"Ugh! Artemis I can't find it," Rini felt like she was going to pull her hair out.

"Did you try looking in the container marked 'Rini's favorites' ?" Artemis gestured towards the box at Rini's left.

"What? How come I didn't see it before, let's see," Rini opened the container and sifted through various things within. Some of the items brought back oodles of memories. She was just about to give up hope when her hand brushed against something fuzzy within the large box. She wrapped her hand around it and pulled out from the bottom of the box. Sure enough, it was the stuffed animal she was looking for.

"Just looking at it brings back so many memories…" Rini wrapped her arms around the small toy and squeezed it. After holding it tightly for a few more seconds, she let out a sigh and walked back over to the crib.

"Sweet dreams Hotaru." After tucking the child in, Rini let out a yawn.

"I'm exhausted, maybe I'll take a nap," Rini turned to the white cat guardian, "Artemis, let me know if she starts fussing again, I'll be in my room," Artemis's heart sank, after all he really didn't want to be on baby duty.

"All right," he sighed.

Rini flopped onto her plush bed, too tired to change into something more comfortable. So many thoughts were running through her head. Thoughts about everyone else, all the senshi and her parents. _Who could be strong enough to kill my mother?_ That one thought lingered in her head while she drifted into dreaming.

_Her feet pounded on the cold and muddy earth. "Why am I running" she asked herself. A puddle she stepped in froze. She was stuck. Her hair became untied and fell in a heap besides her as she hit the ground. _

_Then she saw it._

_What it was didn't matter… she felt the evil. Only a hundred feet in front of her it stood. And all it looked like to her was a black shapeless shadow. She struggled and tried to free herself but it was no use. It was as if she was cemented so strongly to the ground that no one could move her. _

_Silence wrapped its arms around her body. She felt its cold touch on her moonlit skin. The crescent moon on her forehead began glowing madly. Sparkling and lightly up only a small area around her. As soon as she began to feel its warmth, the aura of protection faded. _

_"I'm stronger than this…I know I am… but why do I feel like my power is fading?" The evil came closer now, its overwhelming sense of power taking over her. Soon she felt its hands swathe around her fragile and feminine neck. She felt the pressure around her neck increase, and soon she began to choke. As she gasped for breath she struggled to free herself from the shadow. It was no use._

_'I can't die…' she thought, 'because if I do, the earth will fall into madness.' She continued to fight for her own air. 'Because my father isn't here, and because my mother isn't here, I am the only tiny thread keeping this world from doom.' She continued to struggle._

_"So…some…one…please" She gasped again as she tried to speak even with her voice box was being crushed, "please… I can't fight alone…" _

_She said it._

_She had admitted her loneliness. Her powerlessness that derived from her being alone with no one she loved by her side._

_A small light twinkled in the sky. Then a feather fell, as it hit the ground next to Rini it exploded into a bright flash and emitted an overwhelming sense of good. _

_She had barely any life left, she couldn't even stay conscious for longer than a few seconds, when she felt the soft touch of lips to hers. After the touch came the taste. Rini felt warm masculine hands grab her body and lift it. Before she lost complete consciousness… she saw her hero's face._

_ Covered by a silver blue mask…_


	5. Moon Five

Moon Five

"PRINCESS!"

Rini was jolted awaked by the sudden scream of someone within the building. She rolled over and gazed at silver alarm clock on the desk next to her bed. _3:42? Really?_ Then the warmth she felt in her dream enveloped her once more as she remembered his face suddenly.

"It felt so real…" the sugar pink haired girl touched her lips gently as if they'd be moist and plump from a fresh kiss. They weren't.

"PRINCESS!" the voice that had awaken her sounded as if it was getting closer. That was when Rini heard the jingle of a tiny bell—Diana.

"What!" she responded back to the cat's voice. Diana ran into the room. She had apparently been running for awhile because now she was trying to catch her breath.

"Prin…Princess! You have to…" Diana panted heavily.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down ! And catch your breath Diana… what's the rush?" Rini combed her fingers through her hair.

"It's …It's …" the cat heaved again.

"Would you just tell me already!" Rini pushed.

"It's… the moon! Something unnatural is happening!" Rini's eyes widened as a foreboding feeling rushed over her.

"The moon has completely disappeared from the sky!" Rini's mouth dropped slightly. Such a thing could never happen, or that's what science thought.

"But, Diana there was a full moon la.." It hit her then the last full moon was two days ago, and yesterday night it was pitch black outside. Rini ran to the balcony connected to her large bedroom. She halted herself as her hands hit the railing and her hair drifted over the edge of the balcony. She then slowly looked up at an empty sky.

"Oh…My…God…" Rini was hit hard with the shock of something strange like that happening. Diana jumped up and onto the railing besides the princess.

"Ri…" Before Diana could even start talking, Artemis barged out onto the balcony yelling about the baby.

"Rini! Come quick… Luna found something with the baby!" the lunar cat struggled to catch his breath. Rini felt a knot tie up in her stomach and soon after that her instincts kicked in and radiated with a bad ominous feeling.

"Not again…" She quickly took off towards the nursery to find Luna.

"Luna what is it!" Rini barged into the nursery, to find Luna staring at the crib in shock. Rini automatically began to say something to the black cat but then noticed what Luna was in shock about… lying in the crib was a child around the age of 8. Rini's lips parted as she let out a slight gasp.

As she walked over to the crib she noticed that the child was still sleeping, but in a quite apparent cramped up way. The girl's hair was a raven black that had a purple sheen to it, and her eyelashes were thick and slightly long. Her hands and feet were delicate and her body looked fragile. Plus, she had no clothes on. The only things that were keeping her warm were the blanket the baby came wrapped in, and the blanket and stuffed animal that Rini had placed in the crib with the child earlier in the day.

"Ho..taru," Rini stuttered.

Suddenly something shiny caught Rini's eyes. The object was poking out from underneath the blanket the child Hotaru had been wrapped in as a baby. Rini reached into the crib and moved back the blanket and exposed the object.

"My god…" Rini held her breath as she stared at the object before her. Artemis and Diana finally came into the room—they were apparently to slow to keep up with the princess, whom apparently can run really fast. Artemis noticed the expression on Rini's face and decided to check out the crib for himself. As he jumped up onto the crib's wide side railing, he almost fell off at the sight of the young Hotaru lying in the crib. Luckily, he caught himself before he actually did.

"Princess what is it?" Diana questioned her charge. Artemis now noticed the shiny object as well. He jumped into the crib, at the same time he tried not to disturb Hotaru, and peered at the object closely with his eyes.

"It appears to be som…" Just as Artemis was about to finish his statement, Rini added in her own ending.

"The Imperial Silver Crystal…" the cats stared at the princess, none of them actually noticed the fact her eyes were hazy and showed no expression.

"That's impossible!" Diana hoisted herself onto her hind legs, as well as using her front legs as supports, and looked at the object in question.

"It's only a small chunk of glass right?" Diana was surely confused at that moment. After a few seconds of staring at the princess, Luna suddenly remembered an incident that had supposedly happened on the Moon Kingdom long, long ago. _The incident had involved the Imperial Silver Crystal_.

"Artemis…" Luna began to speak. Artemis looked at his lover, giving her his attention.

"What is it Luna?" he replied as his tail swished side to side and as he peered between the crib's guard bars.

"Artemis…" Luna looked at him, "You remember that story our parents told us when we were still kittens? The one about…" Luna's expression was quite grave and frightened. What she had begun to say jolted the memory back to his mind.

"The shattered crystals…" Artemis's voice was softer and his eyes shook with fear as well now. All of this was now confusing Diana even more than before.

"What are you talking about mother?" the lavender-grey cat poked. Luna looked at the ground drearily, and began to tell the story to her child. Artemis decided not to join in, but instead, let his lover do the talking.

"Way back before you were born Diana, and before I was reincarnated upon the Earth… Your father and I lived peacefully on the Moon Kingdom…" Luna's voice was still grave sounding. Her daughter perked her ears and poured her attention into listening to her mother.

"I know about the kingdom and the reincarnation parts…" Diana muttered.

"Yes I know you do, but when we were kittens just learning of our duties for guarding the royal family… Our parents told us a story about a previous ruler of the moon kingdom and the senshi who guarded her. The Queen's name was Seneca, and she was my charge's own ancestor. Her guarding Senshi were also ancestors of the senshi you know now." Diana's tail began swishing back and forth as she patiently waited for her mother to get on with the story. Luna continued: "She was only 28, which was still quite young for a queen of a senshi planet, at the time when the incident happened. When an evil from outside our galaxy, came within the boundaries of our solar system. Chora, the royal princess of Pluto and also it's senshi, was the first to know the evil's manifestation in our system. After discovering the evil's guiding path, she alerted the other outer senshi of its presence. Amphrite, the senshi of Neptune, at the time had sensed the evil along with Aine, the senshi of Uranus, and Ila, the senshi of Saturn." Artemis layed next to little Hotaru as Luna continued.

"When the evil showed up in material form, the outer senshi made their attack. Using all of their abilities and power, they fought hard. But, it was of no use, the evil was too strong. Even too strong for the strongest of the outers, the sailor of destruction and rebirth, Saturn. It was rumored that their royal planetary crystals were shattered into many pieces and scattered among the stars. When news of this even came to Seneca, she took charge and made a plan. She sent out the outer senshi's satellites to find the pieces of their princesses crystals. Even though Chora only had one, Sailor Satellite Charon, while the other outers had many more, Charon still managed to find her charge's crystal shards. When all of the outer's respected satellites returned, they were shocked with a grave surprise." Luna paused for a moment.

"What happened?" Diana curiously asked. Rini grasped the shard in her hand, sat on the floor next to the crib, and stared at it with almost soulless eyes.

"The Satellites found the Moon Kingdom in ruins. They had returned in time to see the inner planetary Senshi dissappear before their eyes as well as their crystals shatter into pieces. Arnemetia, Mercury's royal princess and senshi lay in front of the kingdom's entrance, with her respective satellite trying to revive her. Ceres, the princess and senshi of Venus, lay just a few hundred feet behind Arnemetia, and her satellite was present as well; grieving over her death. Gaia, the beloved princess of the Earth and King Endymion's ancestor had apparently come to help protect the Queen as well. She lay dead just a few feet past Ceres, her son—who was Endymion's great-grandfather—clung to her lifeless body. The outer satellites were overwhelmed with the death that clung in the air even when they still didn't know the fate of the rest of the planetary Senshi. In front of the entrance to the Grand Hallway—where Seneca's throne sat—was Bellona, royal princess and senshi of Mars. Satellites Phobos and Deimos were holding onto her lifeless body. Just past Bellona was Hera, the princess and senshi of Jupiter, who was surrounded by a large number of her satellites. After that, Satellite Charon was the first see the queen, in her senshi form, lying lifeless on the ground. Crying and kneeling over her was her fourteen year old daughter, Hekate—Rini and Serenity's ancestor. In her hands was a shattered Imperial Silver Crystal. The princess confirmed the outer satellite's worst fears… their queen was dead. Hekate explained of the events that occurred just hours before the Charon and the other outer satellites arrived. The Inner Sailor Senshi had fought against a foe that Hekate herself didn't see, but she knew that it was a slaughter and not even close to a fair battle. She did know one thing for sure, the evil was female. Supposedly, right after Hekate had finished speaking, the all knowing Senshi of Fate—who never has been seen by anyone but by Hekate and the Satellite senshi—appeared before the grieving soldiers and spoke of their fate. What she said was quite shocking for Princess Hekate. 'Hekate, you are the heiress to the royal throne and yet you do not know even the real truth that surrounds the moon in a mystery. The royal moon family used to be not so royal… And the long ago queens were not Lunarian. The queens were Earthian… and the senshi of the moon was their respective satellite senshi. The last Earthian queen, Juno, wished for a more peaceful kingdom, and in doing so she wished her senshi powers to be revoked; removed from her bloodline and given to Hina, her moon's senshi.'… 'You must know that this evil cannot be defeated until the Moon's and Earth's genes unite, and this won't happen for quite a while. Do not fret about the shattered planetary crystals… Love, the satellites of their planets, and your power as the new Senshi of the Moon, can repiece the crystals back together. Your heart will mend the Imperial Silver Crystal… But this will not bring back the senshi and queen that lay dead in front of you. All that can be done to perish the evil from our solar system is that that boy over there and you must live long, marry and yield children… so that when the time comes, a prince of Earth and a princess of the Moon may marry and give birth to the destined Senshi who will save our children and the people of our kingdoms from this enemy.' The Senshi of Fate left them with those words. And Hekate followed those orders, so did her children and her children's children… to the point of time in which I was a kitten." Artemis had apparently been bored to death, because he now currently was sleeping contently. Diana felt a little confused after her mother had finished telling quite a long oral story. But the feeling soon faded as she saw Rini's face.

"Princess?" Diana pawed her charge gently. Rini's eyes appeared soulless and cold, and they stared out into space. Rini then began to speak slowly and monotonously:

"Senshi of Fate…"


	6. Moon Six

Moon Six

"What?" Luna looked at her newer charge.

"Senshi of Fate," Rini spoke once more in the same tone.

"Princess?" Diana pawed at her charge again, this time a little rougher. Rini suddenly snapped out of it and started to cry.

"Princess what's wrong?" Diana nuzzled Rini, while Luna sat by her side and while Artemis snoozed.

"I can't… I can't do it alone… I just can't…" Confusion settled into the minds of the conscious cats. They were trying to put together a puzzle they couldn't solve because Rini kept rambling about not being able to do it alone.

"Yeow!" Artemis was awakened suddenly by a child Hotaru kneeling on his tail. The little one turned and silently apologized to the cat with a sore tail. She then turned back towards Rini and placed her tiny hand—compared to the size of Rini's hand—upon the teenager's shoulder.

"Rini, you're not alone." Her childish voice grabbed Rini's attention. She looked up at the child and picked her up out of the crib and held her tightly.

"She told you didn't she?" Hotaru softly spoke into the distressed girl's ear. The three cat's watched the two girls interact, and Diana soon became confused as to what they were talking about.

"Yes, she did…" Tears streamed down the new queen's face as she held Hotaru in her arms.

"Who's she?" Diana questioned the two girls.

"Senshi of Fate," Hotaru replied to younger cat's question.

"Wha?" a confused look painted Diana's face. It soon faded away when Rini suddenly shook herself out of her solemn mood and stood up onto her feet. She looked at the girl in her arms and sighed.

"I suppose we should find you some new clothes, right Hotaru?" Hotaru nodded cheerfully in reply.

_I have to be strong, the senshi said I have to be so I will…_ Rini thought.

Downtown Crystal Tokyo seemed quite busy that day as Hotaru and Rini walked with each other down one of the many sidewalks. They passed a few adult clothing stores before they finally reached their first destination: a popular young girl's clothing store.

Hotaru ran ahead of Rini and entered the store. Rini, however, took her time walking towards the store.

An eerie feeling came over her suddenly.

"What?" Rini looked behind her and saw nothing out of the ordinary… only ordinary people. She shrugged it off quickly and entered the store.

_Shit, she almost saw me… Master's going to kill me if she sees me in human form._ A young teenager thought to herself as she peered out of the alley she had quickly run into to hide herself from Rini's gaze. Her hair was sea foam green and traveled, in length, down to her buttocks. Her eyes were small and had red irises similar to Rini's eyes, except they were colder. She had semi-dark tan skin and a tattoo around her eye that looked like a Blue Jay's head. She nervously peeked around the corner of the alleyway once more to see if her target was gone. She was. The foreign girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," she whispered.

"Rini…" Some grunts came from with inside a children's dressing room. Rini walked over to the one with Hotaru in it.

"What is it Hotaru?" Rini replied.

"Don't they f…" Rini began but the opening of the dressing room door interrupted her.

"No… they won't," the opened dressing room door revealed a taller Hotaru than the one that had walked into the store. She hadn't even tried on the clothes yet, the clothes she were wearing exposed her belly and looked as if they had shrunken in the wash. Rini laughed at her, and Hotaru frowned at her.

"It's not funny," Hotaru said as she tugged downwards on her "too small" shirt.

"Hold on, I'll get you something larger…" Rini walked off and out of the store, leaving Hotaru behind to wait for her. Hotaru closed the door to the tiny room she sat in and sat down on the chair provided.

"Rini…" A cold chill suddenly bolted up Hotaru's spine. She felt it… an evil near by. Without warning, a gentle purple light appeared in the air in front of Hotaru. As the light faded Hotaru watched a young woman's body appear in dreamy like way. The woman was Sailor Saturn.

"Who…" Hotaru was interrupted by the senshi.

"Don't speak, it is time for you to remember who you really are Hotaru," she serenely spoke.

"Who I am? I'm Hotaru, aren't I?" Hotaru gripped her tiny skirt.

"Who you are… You are indeed Hotaru, but you are really the royal princess of Saturn. And it's senshi." The woman replied.

"Senshi, like a Sailor Senshi?" Hotaru questioned again.

"Yes, you are the Guardian senshi of Saturn, Sailor Saturn, you were reborn after using your ultimate power and sacrificing yourself to use it." She continued.

"Close your eyes, do not be afraid, for I am you," Hotaru closed her eyes as Sailor Saturn touched her forehead. The sign of Saturn appeared on Hotaru's forehead.

"Remember your past, your duties as a soldier, and your powers, AWAKEN!" Memories flashed through Hotaru's brain, memories of sadness; pain; love; and more. She felt a warm aura encompass her entire body. Unknown to her, her body grew to be the body of a "fully blossomed" sixteen year old girl. The clothes she had been wearing were now on the floor in shreds of fabric. Her skin shimmered in the light of the tiny stall's ceiling lamp. Not only did her breasts grow quite large and plump, her hair grew in length. From the bottom of her chin—its previous length—to down to her buttocks.

When her eyes opened, revealing her dark indigo irises, she realized that not only was she completely nude in a public place—she was in an inconvenient children's clothing store.

"What am I going to do now?" Hotaru brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. As she was thinking about her situation, Rini knocked on the door.

"Hotaru, here's some that might fit," As Rini walked into the cubicle she saw the older Hotaru and dropped the clothes from the surprise shock.

"Rini I was reawakened," Hotaru began to explain for her newer appearance.

"Does that you remember everything that happened before you used your sacrificial power?" Rini poked as she went out of the dressing room and dug through one of her bags with purchased items in them.

"Yes, but something bugs me," Hotaru's voice was quite ladylike. Rini came back in with a couple pieces of clothing that she had planned on wearing for herself when she bought them. They were a one piece dress, underwear and a pair of large flip-flops.

"So that means you remember the fight right?" Rini handed Hotaru the items in her arms. Hotaru looked at Rini with a sad expression on her face.

"What?" Rini prodded Hotaru. Hotaru's head sank before she began to talk.

"Rini, I don't remember anything at all about that, like it was erased from my mind completely." Rini clenched her fists in anger, after all, Hotaru was the only survivor. She had put so much hope into thinking that Hotaru would know what had happened that when she said she didn't it felt like someone grasped her heart and started to squeeze it as tight as possible.

"How… can that be possible Hotaru?" Rini slid down the wall she was leaning against and her butt hit the floor softly.

"I don't know Rini… But I have this gut feeling and these voices running through my brain," Hotaru slipped on the underwear.

"No bra?" She poked at Rini after sifting through the piles of clothes on the floor looking for a bra.

"Don't need one, it's got a built in bra in the dress…" Rini pointed out the shelf bra attached to the inside of the dress.

"Oh," Hotaru shrugged it off and slipped on the dress.

"Hotaru…" Rini spoke softly.

"Hmmm?" Hotaru replied.

"What do you mean by voices?" the pink haired girl peered up at her friend. Hotaru, after taking a moment to put on the flip-flops, sat down next to her best friend and began to explain.

"Well, I can remember the things people were saying. But, I can't actually piece any of it together, kind of like an unfinishable puzzle." Hotaru placed her hands on one of Rini's clenched fists. Rini looked at her close buddy and started to speak but was interrupted by Hotaru's next line.

"I remember a few legible phrases, the girls screaming the transforming phrases. Your mother, I remember her saying something about the enemy… that she looked like someone, someone…. I cant remember their name…. but it's someone that we all knew… but now as I keep trying to remember, all I can hear are the girl's screams, and the king screaming in pain… and this horrible… just awfully evil maniacal laughter that belonged to a woman." Hotaru finished. Rini clenched her fist and fought back tears as her friend spoke.

_I can't cry,_ she thought to herself, _If I cry it would be as if I am weak and can't take death like a real heroine could. Am I even strong enough?_ Hotaru stood up, breaking Rini's train of thought, and pulled on her friend's arm.

"Rini, let's get going, it's almost dark now," (Hotaru had peeked at Rini's watch by the way) she said while looking down at her silent bud.

"Alright," Rini stood up and they walked out of the dressing room.

Hotaru walked beside Rini, carrying one of Rini's purchase bags, down one of the very busy sidewalks in downtown Crystal Tokyo. Rini had been quiet since they left the children's clothing store, Hotaru understood why and decided that best thing to do was to not poke at her emotions. _It will be okay Rini,_ Hotaru thought to herself.

_There she is, now is the perfect time to pounce, _the girl with sea foam green hair peered at the young queen from atop a nearby building. She snickered under her breath and grinned evilly revealing sharp canines, ones that were larger than a normal human's canines. She concentrated her thought and focused on herself. With a tiny grunt—caused by pain—her ears elongated and her fingers did as well. She arched her spine and clawed at the shirt from the back. Shreds of the fabric of her shirt fell to her feet, her skin had scales on the back, and the scales were now merging into a weird spike mess. Her face muscles contorted as her pain now moved to her face. Blood began pouring down her face as scales—from underneath her skin—emerged between her eyebrows. When her transformation was over, she opened her eyes again, now they were like swirls of red amongst solid black. She had transformed into a monster.

"Time to kill," she snickered. She jumped off the rooftop, onto the street below, and chased after the girls—who were now a few blocks away—with an un-natural speed.

"Monster!" A woman behind Rini and Hotaru screamed as she spotted the girl that had given chase after the girls. Actually to be clear, she wasn't even human to begin with. Rini and Hotaru turned around to see the female monster lunging at them with her hands with long sharp "claws" posed in an attacking position. Rini held her breath and felt as if she couldn't move, her eyes fixed on the eyes of the monster. Hotaru screamed and pulled Rini out of the way and into an alley. As they ran around the corner behind a building in the alley, they did what was natural to them, transform into the respective senshi they were.

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER… MAKE UP!" Hotaru's body was enveloped by a violet light and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Saturn.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER… MAKE UP!" Rini held a broach in the air and screamed her transforming phrase. A pink light enveloped her body and pink ribbons wrapped around her from her bosom. After the transformation was complete, Rini now stood as the sailor senshi of the new moon. (Author's note: Sorry to butt in but it has to be said in order to be understood, Rini is no longer Sailor Mini-Moon, as the new queen she inherited the title of Sailor Moon, sorry, oh and she inherited one of her mother's attacks i.e. Moon tiara magic… but one is it…. IM NOT AN USAGI BASHER!)

"Let's go!" The two girls ran out of the alley and back into the street where they left the monster. When the monster missed, it apparently got its hand lodged in the cement of the sidewalk. Sailor Saturn launched herself at the monster first, and attacked it with her Silence Glaive.

"Damnit! Master said nothing 'bout Senshi!" The monster blocked Saturn's attempt at an attack when it freed its hand.

"Evil go back to where you came!" Saturn slashed at the enemy once again but was thrown off course with a hit to the stomach by the enemy's arm. Saturn screamed as her body collided with a close-by building and chunks of cement flew from the force of impact.

Rini gritted her teeth and ran towards the monster.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Rini flung a disk of light at the enemy but it was deflected. Rini gasped, she didn't know what else to do, after all her Pink sugar heart attack would only pelt the enemy with low powered hearts.

"Shit!" The enemy charged at her, she managed to dodge the first attempted strike. After the first came a second attack attempt. She narrowly dodged the second, but she became too focused on dodging the second attack, that she had failed to acknowledge the swifter and third strike.

Rini screamed loudly in pain, as the enemy's fist plowed into her lower back, she then lurched backwards in pain. Hotaru had just came to in time to see the new queen receive two extremely powerful punches to her stomach.

Sailor Saturn crawled in pain towards her Silence Glaive, grabbed hold of it, and used it to help herself off of the ground.

_I have to do something…anything to keep her safe_, Saturn thought to herself. She then staggeredly raised her Silence Glaive up above her head.

"SILENCE…GLAIVE…SUR!" Their eyes made contact, Hotaru's and Rini's. Rini knew that Saturn couldn't use anything other than that attack because she had no other attacks. Hotaru's eyes saddened as she watched her closest friend receive harsh blows to her body over and over again. Rini's eyes grew weaker and soon she had no strength to even keep her eyelids open. With a thud, the new Sailor Moon collapsed unconscious onto the pavement. Tears welled up in Saturn's dark indigo eyes.

"STOP IT!" Sailor Saturn flung herself, with her Silence Glaive in her hands, at the enemy with all of the strength she had left. Luck was on her side on this first attack, but deserted her soon afterwards. The silence glaive had the opportunity of making a large vertical cut on the monster's back, but Saturn couldn't dodge the surprised enemy's counter-attack. With that, the princess of Saturn was sent backwards at least eighteen feet and skidded another two feet after hitting the pavement.

With both of the senshi unconscious the feminine enemy celebrated. She then picked up Rini's body and began to run away with her.

No senshi was left that could protect her, Saturn was the last one. Not even her own father, Tuxedo Kamen, could rescue her.

_HAH! That wasn't so bad, I got injured but I'll heal fast. Hehe…Master will be pleased. Although…_the monster transformed back into a woman again after she turned into in alley way at least a half a mile away.

"Although, Master did say to be careful…"the seafoam green haired girl sat Rini down on the alley cement pavement. Rini was bleeding badly from fresh gashes on her body, dealt to her by the foreign girl's sharp and long nails, as well as bleeding from the mouth and nose.

The sea foam green haired girl pressed a button on the mechanism around her left wrist. A holographic image of a long black haired woman displayed itself above the watch.

"What is it now Kikriu?" the figure spoke.

"I've got her," Kikriu responded promptly.

"Is she dead? If she is, we won't receive our reward," the holograms signal was normal but still had some static.

"She's alive, don't worry I'll be home soon sister…with the princess," Kikriu was about to end the transmission when her sister said a few more words.

"Keep your guard up dear Kikriu, we've only found remnants of the Imperial crystal. With the rest of the pieces scattered everywhere, it is only a matter of time before a senshi discovers one. Please be careful, after all your all I have left Sis." The transmission ended on the other side, causing the hologram to disappear.

"I'll be careful Thalim," Kikriu whispered to herself. She turned around and walked back towards Rini, who had now transformed back into normal clothing.

"Time to go," she hoisted Rini's body up and over her shoulders. Carefully, she pressed a different button on the same mechanism, that she had used to communicate with her sister just moments ago, and a portal door appeared in the cement in front of her. Just as she was about to enter it she heard a faint click of boots behind her.

Kikriu turned around immediately, in front of her was a stranger… Not human or a senshi.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Kikriu yelled defensively at the stranger, who—to her—appeared to be male. She growled as the man stood up from the position he landed in—which looked like a crouching runner about to start a race(you know positions in the starting blocks)—and looked at her. His face was covered by a mask.

A silver blue mask…


	7. DEAR READERS

**Dear faithful readers: (ya know that sounds kinda cheesy coming from my mouth, but oh well) I interrupt your pleasant reading time with this news…. In the chapters ahead are the following: NEW SENSHI…. NEW ENEMIES…. LOVE…. Butt kicking… ummmmm more dream sequences and ….. new powers? ….um yes I would like to thankyou for continuing to read my story, especially those of you who think it's boring but still read it. For those of you who love it…. I OWE YOU The WORLD! Well… not literally but you have my utmost and profound love. (Sorry that was a bit creepy…) **

**I'ld like to say this: I do not own Sailor Moon, that my dears respectively belongs to Naoko Takeuchi! BUT! I do own the characters I made up and the plot I created….. et cetera… et cetera… et cetera…. Please enjoy my other story too! 'Tis called Love and the Ocean. Please check it out! Saiyonara! **


End file.
